


Cheers to Fate

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: An echo from the past, flipped.  Re-vamped anniversary dinner scene…  Or, a scene from "Arrested Development," but one year later...





	Cheers to Fate

_When the universe sends you a sign, you have to answer the call…_

The small group gathered together in Beth’s apartment to celebrate with the happy couple. It was a special day: their one year anniversary. Their closest friends were there to share it with them. Mellow jazz was playing softly in the background and champagne was uncorked and poured into glasses.

The telephone was off the hook, the cell phone turned off.

“I’d like to propose a toast!” Maureen called out, holding up her glass.

There were groans of protest from the couple, but they were overridden.

“All right, listen up,” Maureen continued. “To you both. Together a year now.”

“Cheers!” the couple said, hoping to be done with it, but knowing Maureen too well.

“Cheers,” everyone echoed.

“Wait a minute, I’m not through yet,” Maureen interrupted them. “To you, and to that moment you first met.”

“Okay, don’t even—“Beth tried to interrupt, only to be ignored.

“At a murder scene. Then at a funeral. Then later, you accidentally met again at the morgue – several times. You said, don’t you think it’s a little weird, us running into each other here? I call it fate. So, to…”

“To morgues,” Mick St. John toasted with a wry grin.

Maureen gave him a tolerant look. “To fate.”

“To fate,” everyone echoed.

“Now I know why you’d rather be at the morgue!” Maureen murmured to Beth, eyeing the tall, dark PI appreciatively.

Doing some appreciating of her own, Beth had no choice but to agree. She met Mick’s gaze over her glass. “To fate,” she whispered, for vampire ears only. And to the first time they met – when she was four.

“To fate,” he whispered back.

_Following two completely different paths, we end up in the same place. Don’t you think that’s a little strange?_

_I’m here and so are you. There must be a reason._

**The end.**

2/10/08

**Author's Note:**

> There, now isn’t THAT more interesting than some lame “parking lot accident”? for a first meeting?


End file.
